


The End

by SOMETIMESiLIKEtoLOOKupATtheSTARS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETIMESiLIKEtoLOOKupATtheSTARS/pseuds/SOMETIMESiLIKEtoLOOKupATtheSTARS
Summary: Newt is dead, old Thomas reflecting back...Possibly something more, dont want to give it away...





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so.... HELLO WORLD ITS ME!
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Xoxo E

He is old, older than he ever thought he would be, and so alone. All his friends long gone- Newt, Minho... he stops himself thinking about them, it is much too painful.

His breath rattles quietly around his chest and he can feel his heartbeat slowing. His nurse holds his hand with tears quietly dripping down her face.   
"Don't you dare die on me," she whispers, "I look forward to seeing you every day, I-I don't know what I would do without you..." Her body gives way to sobs and the only thing Thomas can do is squeeze her hand and smile bravely, "Our time always comes,"  
"But thats not fair, I don't want you to go... please, Thomas, please."  
His eyes fill with tears as he thinks of a moment, long ago, with Newt, who was so much more to him than just a friend.

o0o

He sees flashes of his life play in front of him.

The very first time hecan remember seeing Newt, like an angel looking down on him from outside the box...... their friendship growing and blossoming with every day...... their first kiss, in the moonlight beneath a tree, the look of wonder on Newt's face as he looked into Thomas's eyes....... the stolen moments in the dark where their hearts beat only for each other...... his love for Newt never wavered, of that he was sure.....

"Newt," he whispers, clutching the necklace he has never parted with tight.

Then dark times...... the terror of finding Newt wasn't immune...... the awful drowning feeling he felt when Newt showed him the flare. He remembers swaying and Newt being their to catch him, they sat together that night, kissing talking and just sharing in the beauty of each others company. He remembers, just as he was drifting off, Newt whispering in this ear, "whatever happens, my heart will always belong to you,"

Then he remembers the pleading in Newt's voice as he struggled against the virus... the gunshot... Newt's smile as he passed... and he was alone.

"Newt," he whispers, and then his heart stops forever.

o0o

His nurse is wracked with sobs, her friend gone, but she is full of curiosity as well, who is this Newt? And who was he to Thomas?

Later that day she journeys up to the stone, coveres in the names of all who had fallen on the journey to the safe haven, she looks all over the stone and- there, NEWT, engraved in the stone. She can see the writing is reminiscent of Thomas's and wonders what their story is.

o0o

When she looks up at the sky she notices the rain clouds gathering and turns back to he house, she could not face the hospital after the morning.

Her eyes turn to the sky and she smiles a sad smile, a secret smile full of bittersweet memories and days that have passed by, never to come back.

As she walks back amid the pitter patter of rain she hopes that Thomas is happy, and not alone, wherever he might be.

o0o

Thomas can see the small patch of sun growing closer and closer, he looks around in bewilderment, where is he? This shouldn't be possible.

He suddenly arives with a jerk and before he can so much as blink he feels a hand on his shoulder, Minho, he looks at his face for a second then looks up.

He gasps in astonishment, how can he be here? Then he remembers...

Springing up and out of the box he looks around, he sees the glade, it's beauty unequaled. He expects to see walls reaching up around the glade but instead sees trees, mountains, an endless beautiful sky, reaching the corners of the earth, untamed. Free.

o0o

His mouth hangs open and he looks around, he realises how young everyone is and flushes at how old he must look in comparison. He looks and his hand for conformation of his age and can scarcely believe his eyes, its just as young as the day he first remembers seeing the glade. But thats not the most incredible thing, he turns and sees pale grey wings curled up at his back.

Then he realises, if Minho is here... its to much to hope for... he scans the area and... no. No familiar limp, no familiar laugh, his angel is not here. He feels a tear trickle down his cheek. No Newt.

o0o

Then a tap on his shoulder and he turns. He sees chocolate brown eyes looking into his, before he can process this, lips are against his and he smiles into the kiss.

When he and Newt finally break apart he stares in wonder at him. Newt's wings unfurl and curl around him, a beautiful snowy white, and elegant as a ballet dancer.

Newt smiles, and reaching for his hand he gently pull him upwards, spiralling around each other, eyes only for each other

Thomas grins with happiness, unequaled by anything hes ever felt, Newt's smile grows, stretching from ear to ear.

"Hello Tommy, what took you so long?"

o0o

They are resting beside the campfire later that evening, bodys fitting together like pieces for a jigzaw- incomplete apart, but whole together.  
"I can scarcely believe this!" Thomas says, "How can this be possible? I died- how did I end up here?"  
Newt snuggles closer into his shoulder, "None of us know- but I've waited long enough for you to come home," he pulls Thomas to his feet and kisses him lightly on the cheek, "I have something to show you," he says, pulling Thomas across the glade, the firelight glinting of the feathers on their wings.

o0o

"Up here," Newt says, "Don't fly, just climb, like old times."  
Thomas can hear the smile in his voice.  
"Like old times," he repeats.

Hand over hand, they pull themselves up into the tree and when they have reached the top, so high it feels as if they are walking through the stars, Newt reaches up to cup Thomas's face in his, and, faces lit by the moon, they look like spirits.

Suddenly, Newt laughs, and its such a wild and free laugh Thomas can't help but join in, it speaks of days that are to come, of sunsets over lonley mountains, of secret pools and of forgotten hideaways.

"Come with me," Newt says, "I've left a note, we could fly off now, spread our wings and go and search for a place to spend an eternity,"  
"Where?"  
He smiles, "I'm sure we could find somewhere,"  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go."  
"Thomas and Newt."  
"Newt and Thomas."  
They smile and, holding tight to each others hands step into thin air, the stars call to them and they spiral upwards, together as they should have always been, for what is a few years of waiting when you are faced with and eternity of happiness?

o0o

When you reach heaven, be sure to look for two boys, one blonde, one brunette, look for the smile they share, look for the way that, even after so long, the see each other with fresh wonder every day.

You won't see them for very long, for soon they will spread their wings, storm grey and snow white, and clutching tight to each others hands they will disappear over the mountains to a secret place, known only to them.

If you ask them their story the will tell you a tale of waiting, a tale of hope and ruined dreams for the future.

But the story will have a happy ending.

For it will end with Newt and Thomas together once more.

As it should be.


End file.
